The Lost Legends of Redwall: Escape the Gloomer
The Lost Legends of Redwall: Escape the Gloomer is the second episode of the The Lost Legends of Redwall video game series. It was first announced on November 19, 2017 at Free Play Florida (December 8 by Soma Games), and will involve The Gloomer. It was released on November 16, 2018, with a 40% discounted $8.99 price point through November 23, 2018. The game is a collaboration between Soma Games and Clopas LLC, the company managed by video game designer and innovator Scott Adams. Promotional materials for the game indicated a "classic text-adventure with modern updates like speech-to-text options, gorgeous hand-painted artwork, rich atmospheric music and professional voice actors." On May 9, 2019, Escape the Gloomer was released on Android, Amazon Alexa, and iOS. Story The game's storyline unfolds parallel to the events of Mossflower. Official Synopsis Set in the caverns and catacombs of Kotir Castle, you guide Gillig the fledgling otter as you build your story. Summary Before Redwall Abbey, there was Kotir Castle, an abandoned fortress built over a large lake near the River Moss. It was taken over by the wildcat Verdauga Greeneyes and his Thousand Eyes army of vermin. Upon his untimely demise, his daughter Tsarmina began her evil rule. Subjugating the woodland inhabitants of Mossflower, this cruel Queen reigned using the army of a Thousand Eyes to collect food tribute from the peaceful forest dwellers. In her arsenal was a very special living weapon. A murderous insane creature kept deep in the bowels of the castle. Captured by her father, Gloomer the Greatrat was rightly feared by all. In these ancient days lived mighty heroes such as Martin the Warrior and Gonff Prince of Mousethieves. Now our would be champion, Gillig directed by the otter leader Skipper, has been given a very special solo mission. Retrieve an ancient scroll once belonging to Verdauga. On the verge of being exiled from the otter crew, Gillig sees this as an opportunity to prove himself to the otter tribe – if he can overcome his weaknesses. Your story begins with a descent down a rope into a ruined otter holt near Kotir Castle. What happens next will be totally up to you. Plot Game Information Voice Actors *Narrator, Skipper - Malk Williams *Gillig - Joshua Cookingham *Gonff - Richard Reed *Martin the Warrior - Austin Schmidt *Root - David Lowe *Ferdy Stickle - Hannah Tuttle *Coggs Stickle, Otter Crew Member #3 - Michael Slusser *Tsarmina Greeneyes - Stephanie Tobin *Gingivere Greeneyes - Sam A. Mowry *Chibb - Madeline Slusser *Weasel Dungeon Guard #1 - Alexander Doddy *Weasel Dungeon Guard #2, Weasel Larder Guard - Carla Mack *Weasel Guard #1 - Lizzy Hofe *Weasel Guard #2 - Alexander Wilson *Weasel Guard #3 - Dominic Tuttle *Otter Crew Member #1 - Jason Caits-Cheverst *Otter Crew Member #2 - Chris Skaggs *Otter Crew Member #4 - Andy Smith *Snakes - Kailey Bray Characters in Escape the Gloomer Gameplay *Escape the Gloomer Walkthrough Chapters Escape the Gloomer is divided into nine chapters. You play as Gillig, and The Gloomer. *Meet Gillig *Meet Gloomer *The Chase *Cordial Shows the Way *Otter Up *Learning the Ropes *Up the Down Staircase *Finally *Triumphant Official Release On November 16, 2018, Escape the Gloomer was released on Steam. *File size: 384 MB Escape the Gloomer features over 40,000 words, and 20 professional voice actors who have cumulatively voiced over 4.5 hours of dialogue. :Read more for updates and development notes Features *Third person narrative based game with emphasis on exploration and overcoming obstacles *Nine chapters of interactive play with rich descriptions *Intuitive UI that enables comfortable reading of text with page controls *Family friendly: suitable for ages 12 and up *Character development – progress Gillig from timid otter to noble Corim warrior *Adds to Redwall lore with new backstories and familiar characters alike *Conversational Adventure™ game elements *Blind compatibility mode *Multiple platforms supported (PC / Mac / Linux) *Original illustrations created specifically for the game *Sound effects and original musical soundtrack *Professional Voice Acting Concept Artwork File:EscapeTheGloomer.jpg|Concept art File:EscapeTheGloomerConcept2.jpg|Concept art by Jared Shear File:EscapetheGloomerConcept3.jpg|Concept art by Jared Shear File:EscapeTheGloomerart.jpg File:Gloomerheader.jpg File:EscapeTheGloomerConcept1.jpg|Concept art by Jared Shear File:EscapeTheGloomerPromoSlide.jpg|Promotional slide Video *Gameplay early look External Links *Escapethegloomer.com *The Lost Legends of Redwall: Escape the Gloomer on Steam *The Lost Legends of Redwall: Escape the Gloomer on Amazon Alexa *The Lost Legends of Redwall: Escape the Gloomer on Android *The Lost Legends of Redwall: Escape the Gloomer on iOS Category:The Lost Legends of Redwall Category:Video games Category:Escape the Gloomer